freezing voices
by yanzak2142
Summary: Kazuya was powerless to save his sister but what if he did have power? What if he could have made a difference that night the nova attacked? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Copyright, I don't own freezing or any of its characters.

Well not much else to say read on and enjoy.

Kazuha Aoi opened the door to her brother's bed room and looked at his sleeping form and smiled, the pills she had given him seemed to be working, it made her feel guilty to have tricked him I to taking sleeping pills but it was better this way.

She didn't want him getting upset about her going off to fight the single S class that was even now making its way toward the cost of japan. It was better this way she had told him that the pills would help with the headache's that he was always complaining of and it would, it also contained enough sleeping pills to keep him in bed for a day, if she stopped the Nova then he would wake up with her standing over him smiling and if they lost, well he wouldn't be alive to wake up. Not that they would loss for all the people behind her that needed to be saved she would fight and she would win.

She closed the door and leaving the house boarded the helicopter that was waiting in the houses front lawn. Inside were her limiter and a man in a white lab coat, he was holding a vile of clear liquid and as the helicopter took off he looked at her and said "this is the latest inhibitor, it should stabilize your Stigmata for about 24 hours, after that using your volt powers will lead to massive corrosion in your body, you understand, not matter what happens you have to come back for the next set of inhibitor treatments" She nodded took the vile and drank its contents.

It was dark by the time that the helicopter reached the docks that the nova was heading towards, Kazuha and her limiter dismounted from the helicopter, greeted their comrades in the elite numbers anti nova squad and then took up positions, limiters to the rear to give them the greatest protection and the Pandora in front of them waiting to fight, they would not have to wait long. - Kazuya Aoi waited for his sister to leave the house before he stood up and looked and the pills in his hand, it had been wrong to trick his sister, to create an illusionary image of him taking the pills, for a few moments he felt really bad about lying but then a fierce determination griped him.

She would be fighting and if he didn't do something she might die, he took a step forward and a voice spoke in his head.

"_Do you want me to take over? I promise that I'll save her I assure you it will be ok if you just let me take over it will all be o-"_Kazuya forced the voice out of his mind, the voice had always been their talking to him and offering him all sorts of things if he let it take over his body for a few moments but Kazuya was smart. He knew that it was dangerous to talk to strangers and so he never talked back to the voice he just forced it away like he had now.

Now were would his sister be going? Leaning back he opened his mind and felt his mind spread out like water in a bath, he felt it flow over people and around buildings until he found the one that he wanted, he found the mind of the pilot who was flying the helicopter that was carrying his sister, he looked in to the pilots mind and found what he wanted, he found were they were taking his sister, a deserted dock about 50 miles away. It would take too long for him to reach it on foot so he had to get there some other way, but how? And what could he do when he got their?

He knew a way to get their fast and a way to fight the nova but he really didn't want to, he really didn't want to it always hurt so much after but it was for his sister and for her he would do anything.

Focusing his mind he felt the strange feeling as his pajamas started to change. The soft cloth changed to hard black fabric and under that fabric steel plates were forming protecting his body, his hands were incased in black leather gloves his feet in black boots and his face was now covered by a black gas mask. He liked the mask because it meant that he didn't have to hid his eyes any more, the Gentle eyes that his sister loved so much were just a illusion in reality his eyes were the empty black eyes that now stared out from the mask.

"_Time to go" _he thought and with only a thought a small portal of black light formed in front of him and taking a deep breath was about to move through when the voice spoke.

"_Let me have your body just for a bit just a bit give in to me give in let me have you." _The voice was stronger now louder like it always was when he was using his powers but he ignored it and stepped in to the portal. -

Kazuha looked out across the water to where the nova should be, the fleet that had been sent to try and stop it had been slaughtered and inflicted no damage, the job of killing the dammed thing would fall to the Pandora.

A sound of moving water alerted her to the novas arrival. The thing was ascending out of the water. It was massive at least 10 story's tall, for a second she was panicked by the sheer size of it but then she felt the pleasant felling as her limiter activated the Ereinbar Set and she drew her volt weapon and was about to launch herself forward in to an attack when she heard a scream, looking around she saw that the nova wasn't attacking the Pandora it was attacking their Limiters, 3 were dead impaled by the things tentacle whips and the last limiter her limiter was running trying to put one of the containers that littered the dock in between him and the nova, he didn't make it one of the novas tentacles flashed down and caught him in the neck killing him instantly.

She felt hollow this couldn't be happening, like most Pandora she loved her limiter and had planned to marry him after they graduated from Genetics and now he was dead just like that, the thought made her angry and she tried to move but realized that she couldn't, with horror she knew what had happened, with no limiters to counteract the Novas freezing field it had expanded its field and had caught the Pandora in its freezing field. They were powerless and at its mercy.

- Central command "Goddam it scramble the 1st 2nd 3rd and 4th years get every single Pandora you can to attack that thing." Yelled a general, he was yelling at a woman who was looking at screens on the wall of the command center that were showing the battle in the docks.

"They are on the way general but I must insist that we don't use the 1st and 2nd years if we do will just get them slaughtered, and we need to understand why it attacked the limiters instead of the Pandora's, they've never been that intelligent before." She spoke calmly although it was extremely hard for her. She was Sister Margaret. the people who were dying were her students, she should be protecting them, not sitting here listening to the general shouting.

But someone else was shouting now. "What the hell was that?" Shouted someone. She looked up at the screen and gasped. - Kazuha felt the pressure of the novas freezing field lift, she looked up and gasped standing next to her was a figure in black, it was small and about the size of her brother. It stood looking directly at the nova one arm out stretched toward the nove which was frozen?

It stood stock still and even its tentacle whips were still frozen where they had been just about to stab down on Kazuha. Then the figure lifted its other arm toward the nova made a fist and clenched it.

She could hear the cracking as the novas body seemed to break apart its tentacles snapped off and fell in to the sea its chest plate exploded outwards exposing its core and as soon as the core was exposed the figure pulled back its clenched fist and then punched forward. The nova's core shattered and the thing toppled back in to the sea.

Kazuha stood and faced the figure so did her teammates they all wore looks of shock on their faces the figure had just destroyed a nova by its self, what were they supposed to do? What should they do? The thing had just saved their lives.

- Command center If the Pandora were confused it was nothing compared the reaction of the people the command center most just stood looking in shock. The general was the first to snap out of it, he looked at the small figure that was standing still as though waiting for something.

"Tell the Pandora to capture that thing now, I don't care how just tell them to do it." He shouted at the radio operators who scrambled to comply, the order was sent quickly and soon the screens showed the Pandora were closing in on the small figure.

- Docks Kazuya looked around at the Pandora the 4 of them had huddled together and were whispering together every now and then one of them would look up at him. "You ask it" said one of them to another "no you ask it" said a green haired one.

"Fine I will ask it" said Kazuha who approached him with her arms raised "hello thank you for saving us but I need you to come with me please."

Kazuya looked at her and in the deepest voice that he could manage asked "why?"

Kazuha looked back at the other Pandora for advice who shrugged their shoulders; she looked back at him and said "because a lot of people are very interested with you and what to have a word with you." She said this in the same sweet tone of voice that she used on her brother it seemed to work as the thing took a step forward but then it doubled back and clutched its skull.

In Kazuya mind the voice was speaking again "_do you hear that they want to take you away probably to kill you to hurt you they want to hurt you or lock you up let me take over just for a little bit just a little bit and I promise that your sister won't be hurt by me._The voice was always stronger after he had used his powers it was hard for him to stay in control his head was also killing him. The pain always came after he used his powers and he wished that he had bought some painkillers.

"No" shouted Kazuya as he clutched at his skull "I won't let them take me I won't let them do it I won't let them hurt me"

"No one wants to hurt you we just need to ask you some questions are you ok with that we just need to ask you some questions."

Kazuya tried to run but his sister was using that voice again and he felt so sleepy, it was way past his bed time it wouldn't be so bad if he just let them take him he took a step forward razing his hands and saw something, thin lines of blue crystals were slowly spreading over his sisters face.

"Your face" he said with concern in his voice

She touched her face and suddenly screaming she fell to the ground.

The other Pandora and Kazuya rushed forward to try and help but she held up a hand trying to force them away "leave me its dangerous get away please." Her voice sounded different, deeper and she was in pain, he looked at the other Pandora who nodded they weren't leaving either. - Command center "What's happening?" shouted the general "what's wrong with her?"

"It would seem the inhibitor as not been a success" said a man in a with lab coat who was scribbling on a piece of paper. "Fascinating I must get a sample of her DNA before it happens."

"Before what happens" asked Sister Margaret in quiet voice.

"Well if the corrosion continues at this rate then she will become something like a nova" said the scientist, "should be interesting to watch ah have I said something" most of the people in the command center were looking at the scientist with looks of disgust on their faces.

"Look at the screen" said someone and for the second time Sister Margaret was shocked. - Docks Kazuya looked on in shock; his body felt heavy he couldn't move all he could do was watch as his sister attacks the other Pandora.

One of the Pandora went down screaming holding the stump of her arm; another tried to attack her from behind and lost a leg and the third one stumbled trying to doge his sisters' attacks as she fell his sister delivered a savage blow to the girls head with her foot that knocked the Pandora out cold.

Kazuya was shocked his sister had done this, he knew that Pandora could be savage fighters but he had always thought of Kazuha as a sweet and kind person not at all like the thing that was slowly walking toward him.

He tried to turn to run but found that he couldn't his sister was extending a freezing field toward him and he couldn't move, if the hadn't been so shocked he would have merely activated his own freezing field and frozen his sister but he too shocked to do anything not quite believing what he was seeing as his sister lifted her arm and stabbed down.

Fear griped him and he screamed "get away from me." As he shouted this a force picked his sister up and threw her backward she hit the ground with a sickening thump and she lay still.

He needed to find out why she was acting like this so he reached out to her unconscious mind, he entered her mind and found the source of the problem, her Stigmata he could feel them a corrupting influence that were spreading their poison through her body. He knew what he had to do.

Using his powers and as gently as he could he slowly started to pull the Stigmata out of her, at first it was easy as she was unconscious but after the first few were out she woke up and started to struggle and scream in pain and so he had to divide his power between keeping her frozen in place and finding the stigma and removing them, after he removed the last of them she stopped struggling and didn't move.

"_You see what you've done you've hurt your sister this is all you ever do your monster it's your fault"_ "_no I'm not a monster and I'm going to prove it to you"_ and he knelt down besides one of the Pandora who had lost her arm and focused all the energy that he could on the thought of her arm and of it growing back. - Yumi Kim was scared, the pain from her severed arm was almost overwhelming and the thing that had killed a nova and had stopped Kazuha was standing over her looking down at her, she felt the pain subside and looked at the stump of her arm and gasped, her arm was _growing._Already she had a hand and soon it fingers started to take shape and eventually her arm looked like it always had.

She looked at the figure and saw that it was breathing hard and was shaking and she reached with her new arm to steady it but it flinched when she touched its gas mask and she withdrew her hand, he then knelt down by the Pandora that had lost a leg and the process repeated its self and after she stood on her new leg she too tried to touch the figure who again flinched and walked away.

Kazuya felt terrible, it had been the right thing to do to help those people but it had taken almost all the energy that he had and he was finding it hard to walk the voice was also screaming in his head for him to let it have control, but he still had to do something. He walked over to his sister and knelt beside her, removing his mask he held her face in his hand and looked at her she looked so peaceful now her eyes were shut and it looked like she was sleeping. Slowly her eyes opened.

"Sister it's me are you alr-" Slap Kazuya recoiled holding his cheek looking at his sister in shock, his sister looked at him anger on her face

"Why are you here you could have been killed, your so selfish always doing things that make me worry, why did you do something so stupid. You know sometimes I wish that I didn't have a brother I would have to worry less." She was about to continue her rant but stopped when she saw her brother make eye contact. Something was wrong with his eyes, his eyes were always so gentile and now they were black and cold.

"Fine if you don't want me I'll go." And to the astonishment of the Pandora a black portal sprang in to life in front of him "goodbye sister" and he stepped in to the portal.

Kazuya looked around at the hills that surrounded him, the portal had spat him out in a truly beautiful place, trees covered most of the hills birds sung and the only other sound was the rustling of leaves, it was the type of place where you might go for a team building exercise. But as beautiful as it was he had to face facts, he was scared angry tired and now his own sister had slapped him after he had saved her life he felt so alone nothing except him, and the _voice. _For the first time he was glad when the voice talked to him "_I promise you that I'll never leave you let's find a place to sleep tonight we can't go back to the house."_

- Kazuya got out of bed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. 3 years hadn't aged him much he was taller and his hair was a bit longer but other than that he still looked like his old self. Satisfied at his appearance he cast a look over what he had called home for the past 3 years. He had found the cave when he had first arrived and had decided that it was the best shelter that he could hope to find, its mouth was covered by a small water fall that gave him some privacy as well as drinking water.

Food had been the next issue he had discovered early on that he couldn't create food as the stain that using his powers put on his mind he just couldn't stand the strain of creating all that food. But as always the voice had been there and it had given him the idea. if he could create illusions then surely all he had to do was create an illusion to lure animals in and then kill them it gave him a bit of a varied diet but it was effective. Suddenly his stomach rumbled and he absentmindedly reached down and from the pocket of his trousers he pulled out some chicken and chewed it.

At least clothes weren't a problem it seemed that he could just mold his pajamas in to any form he wanted and un like his other powers it didn't seem to cause any significant problems. Which was why he was currently wearing the same clothes that he had worn at the dock 3 years ago same bots same mask same trousers. His stomach rumbled again and this time when he reached in to his pocket he felt nothing.

He swore under his breath and turned to go outside to get some more food.

As he turned he looked over the interior of the cave his eyes took in everything that he had which wasn't much. A bed if you could call it that made of leaves in the corner and covered with a blanket that he had stolen from a washing line. A small fold up table and chair set up facing the entrance to the cave a few bottles of alcohol and a pack of cigarettes resting on the table, the mirror that he had been using was propped up by a wall and finally next to the bed a stack of newspapers.

Some were old others more recent all of them had something in common they all had information on his sister as he passed the table he saw the first paper that he had collected. A large title read "lone Pandora saves city" a large picture of his sister in a hospital bed was directly underneath the tile. The papers that he acquired were the only way for him to track the situation of his sister. The voice had often said that it was stupid for him to worry about her when she obviously didn't care about him but no matter how much he hated her for how she had treated him he also loved her deeply.

He thought about his sister and the life show was leading now, apparently the military had decided to lie and make her out as the hero of the incursion as the other alternative was to say that a 11 year old had killed a nova with what seemed like magic powers. So the military had made up a story about how she had used a massively powerful attack that had destroyed all her Stigma and of course the public had loved the idea. Then they had given her various titles of importance such as a knighthood from the English royal family and the Vatican had even made her a saint, finally they gave her a teaching position at West genetics. The public had gradually lost interest in her and the amount of times that she was in the news greatly diminished.

He emerged in to the night and for the first time wandered what had woken him and then he heard voices.

"So how much further is it?" "Don't know ask one of the second years"

"No way there scary."

"My feet have got a blister."

"lucky limiters being sent home already"

"Why do we have to do this any way it's not like this hike will help us fight nova"

He looked around for the source of the noise and finally found it, a line of about 30 girls with back packs on their shoulders were slowly walking up a nearby hill, he wasn't that worried though they seemed to be too bothered with complaining to notice him and in any case they were walking away from him so it didn't mater but just to be sure he hid himself behind a couple of trees for them to leave.

"Marin I don't think that the first years can take much more of this I think we should rest for a bit."

"Fine lets head back to the water fall and get a drink then they can catch a few moments sleep".

"give a guy a break" muttered Kazuya.

The girls on the hill were even now heading back to the waterfall, some set up tents others started to cook food over fires and others simply chatted. the girls had cut him off from his home, he was tempted to talk to them but something was worrying him then he realized it the cloths they were wearing they were Pandora, after everything that had happed he just didn't want to deal with genetics. He thought about his options, he could make an illusion and scurry back in to the cave but as the voice said "_it's not like watching a bunch of teen age girls sleep is a bad thing" _so he settled himself down to wait.

As he was watching so intently he was the first to notice the flash of light from the other side of the hill and the first to see the single S class nova slowly glide over the hill. It stopped at the crest of the hill and it seemed as though it was looking down on the Pandora with contempt. Pandora were noticing it shouts filled night air, Pandora emerged from their tents saw the nova and shouted as well it only stopped when a voice filled the air.

"quiet all of you 4th years are already on the way all we have to do is prevent the nova from moving so this is what we're going to do were going to spread out around the base of that hill the nova's on but we are not, I repeat not going to attack it. Is that clear? Good."

He watched as the Pandora slowly spread out around the hill and because he was interested he reached out with his mind and searched their thoughts.

"_Why the hell can't we fight it it's our job"_

"_Dammed 2__nd__ years acting like they now best they've never fought the Nova what do they know"_

Most of the 1st years were thinking along these lines and all it needed was something to provoke them and most of them would throw themselves at the nova.

The nova seemed to know this it would move toward the Pandora and then stop only a few feet from them and then move back to the top of the hill, after it did this about half a dozen times the inevitable happened one of the 1st year Pandora launched herself at the nova her volt weapons drawn ready to strike when the nova's tentacle whips struck she fell screaming.

The other 1st years seeing the death of one of their own all launched themselves in to the attack the 2nd years seeing no other option joined in for, a second it seemed that the Nova was doomed 29 Pandora were about to attack it when it almost effortlessly extended a freezing field freezing every single Pandora. Its whips struck some Pandora were killed others mimed. He wanted to ignore this and go back to sleep but the screams of the Pandora were too much for him to ignore and so cursing the world In general he opened a portal and stepped in side

The portal spat him out on the edge of the nova's freezing field.

Both the nova and the Pandora noticed him some of the Pandora scrammed for him to leave others begged him to help, the nova on the other hand attacked with its tentacle whips he didn't have time deploy a freezing field and so he tried to doge, he threw himself to the left and felt pain as one of the nova's whips smashed in to his side, the armor under his clothes stopped it from penetrating but the force was enough to wind him. He fell to his knees and tried to get up but the pain was too much he looked up at the nova as its whips were about to strike and in desperation he flailed with his arms like someone using invisible swords, to everyone surprise massive cut marks appeared in the nova, one of its arms fell off the other hung half severed. Its whips recoiled for a second and that was all he needed his right arm shot out and the nova froze.

He got to his feet and looked at the nova anger filled him, this place had been so peaceful so nice before the nova had come and now it was full of blood and screams, he clenched his left fist he was going to enjoy this.

He extended his other arm and like he had 3 years before he crushed the nova its chest plat explode outwards again but this time he didn't kill it quickly this time a just kept crushing slowly, the nova strained against his freezing trying escape to stop the _pain?_Did they feel pain? Finally the nova's core just couldn't take the pressure and it exploded.

The nova collapsed to the floor and Kazuya turned around and looked at the Pandora, 10 were dead all the rest had major wounds. He stood over one of the girls she was cut badly and seemed to close to death. He knelt down to her

"who are you?" she asked

He said nothing but instead placed both his hands on her shoulder.

"Answer me do you know who I am, I am Ganessa Roland, I don't need your help."

"shut up" his voice startled her in to complying and she stopped talking. He reached out and started to heal her

When it was finished he stood up feeling light headed moved over to the next Pandora he did the same again.

After the 5th time he healed someone he tasted blood in his mouth.

After the 10th time the voice shouted at him to stop that it wasn't his job that he as killing himself.

After he helped the 15th Pandora his legs gave out from under him and he found that the was having trouble breathing, the Pandora that he had helped rushed around him asking if he was ok he just asked them to bring the wounded Pandora to him.

He healed 3 more Pandora before he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry I can't do it any more please can one of you go back to the water fall theirs a cave behind it could one of you go to the cave and bring back the stuff that's on the table."

Some of the others ran off whilst he just rested on his back he suddenly felt that he was going to be sick and quickly ripped the mask that he was wearing off he vomited and felt a hand on his shoulder he looked round and saw Ganessa Roland standing behind him with a look of confusion on her face.

"sorry we brought back all that we found on the table but it was just alcohol and cigarettes, what else was there"

"Nothing" he said as he took a bottle from one of the girls hands and opened it taking a swig he felt the alcohol burn his throat but it seemed to give him energy slowly he stood up and took a pack of cigarettes from one of the girls he opened the packet and took one out he looked at the cigarette and it burst in to flame, he placed in it in his mouth. It seemed to calm him a little bit and for the first time that night he smiled.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" muttered someone.

"Ho right the eyes" he waved his hand in front his eyes and they changed from dead black to lively blue. "Better?" the girls too stunned to answer just stood there.

"Alright who's next?"

Most of the others that he looked over were easy enough to help cuts broken bones and so on but the last one was the hardest. One of the second years was kneeling over the wounded girl and crying. "Marin, Marin please just hang in there please oh god don't die, help her."

He knelt down next to the girl she had cuts all over her body her spine was severed and what was worst was the fact that she was coughing up blood, that meant that she had blood in her lungs . He extended his powers and started to heel her, he reconnected her spine he drained her lungs of the blood that was filling them up and slowly knitted together her skin. It was difficult, by the end he felt worse than ever, he couldn't see from one of his eyes and the other was blurry, he collapsed down on the grass.

He faded in and out of being unconscious, once when he opened his eyes he was on his back and helicopters were circling him.

He closed his eyes again and the next time he opened them he was inside one of the helicopters with Ganessa Roland and some of the other Pandora that he had helped standing over him looking down with concern.

He felt too tired to move so he just closed his eyes and listened to the girls talk amongst themselves.

"How could he do that to a nova?" "Who is he?" "Handsome except for the eyes of course" "_What are you doing? Escape kill them do something." _Screamed the voice but he just didn't care anymore. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. - And I think that I will leave it there for now, please feel free to review and comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Copyright I don't own freezing.

As for reviews, shiwa55 I see what you mean I did mess that bit up a little was trying to go for all her emotions being released at one go and all the stress and so on clouding her judgment but I admit I did mess it up a little.

And here I present chapter 2 of freezing voices.

Kazuya could hear voices, they were faint as though coming thought a wall, he couldn't see either the room that he was in was not lit or he was blind.

"_Your not blind idiot its dark in here" _the voice sounded angry and Kazuya supposed it was annoyed at him letting himself be captured.

With the voice muttering about how stupid he'd been he turned his attention to the voices.

"Well what the hell is he?" a man's voice that sounded slightly familiar.

"We don't know all the scans that we performed showed him as normal"

"Normal people can't kill nova"

"Shut up I think he moved"

"Get the bloody lights on"

Light filled Kazuya's vision illuminating a small white walled room, there was a door set in to the wall and other than that the only other thing in the room was the bed that the was sitting in.

He tried to get up but found that he couldn't for some reason looking down at his arms he realized that his arms and legs were bound to the sides of the bed by thick plastic handcuffs. He was contemplating cutting them with his powers when the door slid open and in steeped.

"Uncle?" said Kazuya surprised to see his uncle. "what are you doing here?"

His uncle didn't answer instead he just stood at the end of Kazuya bed and looked down at the young boy in front of him. Finally he broke the silence.

"well you look surprisingly healthy for someone who's been living in a cave for the last 3 years."

Kazuya didn't know how to respond to this and so he stayed silent searching his uncles face for any sign of his feelings. He could have used his powers to read his uncles mind but his head still hurt and he didn't want to use his powers unless necessary.

"Were am i?"

"West genetics, in the medical wing to be precise, it was the closest medical facility we could take you to."

"How long was I asleep for?"

"asleep is hardly the right word, when we got you here you were running a fever that should have killed you, when that finally went down you surfed a massive stroke that should have left you paralyzed, we had all but given up on you when we saw on the scans that the damage was healing, after the damage healed you just slept, its been 2 days since the nova clash.

Kazuya stared blankly at his uncle and tried to understand what he had just been told he knew that he could heal himself but he would need to be awake to do that so how had he been able to heal himself whilst asleep unless…

"_You're welcome; I'll work out how you can thank me later "said the voice with a hint of pride in its voice._

"Thanks didn't know you could do that" said Kazuya

"Couldn't do what?" asked his uncle confusion on his face.

"Ho nothing so could you tell me what happens now and also could you let me out of these restraints."

His uncle opened his mouth to speak but voices from the other side of the door interrupted him.

"You can't go in there it's restricted"

"Get out of my way, where is he?"

The door slid open again and Kazuha stormed in took one look at her uncle and rushed to Kazuya she looked down at him and reached out her hand, he flinched away expecting to be slapped again but instead felt her cup his face lightly he looked up in to her face and saw tears in her eyes, she started sobbing, she tried to pull him up of the bed in a hug and it was then that she noticed the restraints that were placed on her brother. He turned to her Uncle anger in her eyes.

"What the HELL are you doing to him your treating him like a prisoner release him now."

" I can't do that the Chevalier gave me very clear instructions on that matter the restraints are not to be removed and he is not to leave this room." Said his uncle although he was frowning and didn't seem to like the order.

"Then get out I want to be alone with him"

When he had left she turned back to her brother and cupped his face again. " I missed you so much. I'm so sorry for how I acted, it's just that when you removed the Stigmata it hurt so much and when I saw that you had come to the docks I was so angry at you for coming and being in danger that I just lost control. Please forgive me"

He looked at her and saw her looking at him with hopeful eyes. A part of him wanted to say that he didn't forgive her that he never could forgive her but he just couldn't bring himself to do it he had hurt her once before when he removed her Stigmata he couldn't do it again.

"ok I forgive you, just one thing please promise me that you'll never hit me again it really hurt." He said this with a smile on his face and she smiled back and at last the tears stopped flowing.

He stayed in the hospital room for days, his sister would bring him his food and water and would sit and talk with him till she was called away to teach the Pandora at west genetics, He often felt like leaving but he decided to stay because his sister was here and the food was much nicer than what he had at the cave. other than spending time with his sister he would spend the rest of the time answering questions from scientists and psychologists, they would ask about his powers and he would try and answer in as little detail as possible, he had been willing to tell them everything but the voice had stepped in and said no. He just hoped that it wasn't annoying them too much but he didn't what to annoy the voice after all it had saved his life.

A fist slammed down on the desk.

"God dam it! He's toying with us I'm sure of it." Shouted a man dressed in military attire.

"Calm yourself general we have a plan in place to get a response from him, if you would care to calm down I can tell it to you." Said a man to the left of the general.

"Yes of course Mister Spencer, I a apologies what is the plan?"

Spencer stood and addressed the whole meeting and when he was finished turned to the only woman in the meeting.

"Only with your consent sister of course."

Sister Margaret fidgeted she was in truth horrified at what had been discussed but what could she do, they had to get information on Kazuya and his powers and it seemed like the only way, " I approve the plan I will make the necessary arrangements"

Kazuya was surprised when the door opened and instead of his sister a women who looked slightly familiar steeped though, and walking up to his bed produced a key and unlocked his restraints, she then handed him a set of clothes that looked a bit like a school uniform and gestured for him to change in to them after he was done she looked at him and smiled.

"Hello my name is Sister Margaret may I ask you to follow me please."

They walked for several minutes through corridors and eventually found themselves walking up steps at the top of the steps was a small room that seemed to a command and control center.

Inside the room were some soldiers a general and Kazuya's uncle who seemed to be arguing with the general.

"Why wasn't I informed about this? If something goes wrong we may lose both of them"

"I have orders" said the general

"What's going on?" Asked Kazuya

"Your sister was giving a speech in Greece today when terrorists took over the building. We thought that you would want to have all the information as it came in" Said Sister Margaret.

Kazuya, looked up at the walls and noticed that they seemed to be showing news reports, of a man with a gun and strapped to a chair in front of him was Kazuha, she had a black eye and seemed to be knocked out. When he saw her anger filled him the air grew noticeably hotter in the room and he started breathing heavily.

"Who the hell are they, what do they want." He shouted this, one of the screens blew out and one of the soldiers started to reach for his gun, but was stopped by a gesture from the General.

The general walked to Kazuya and put his hand on the shoulder of the boy, "There a small time smuggling ring, one of their shipments was seized and they say that if the shipment isn't given back to them they will start killing hostages.

"Why can't you give the shipment back to them?"

The general shock his head," The shipment was people, young boys and girls to be precise, we think they were going to be used slave labor in eastern Europe.

"Where the hell are they" screamed Kazuya, his anger had reached the tipping point now and soon it was overflowing, everyone in the room could feel it the anger seemed to be affecting everything, the soldiers tightened the grips on their guns the general took a step back and sister Margaret uttered a quick prayer.

His uncle spoke, "A small conference center about 50 miles north of Athens" Kazuya looked at the image and knew what he had to do; he felt his clothes sifting in to the familiar black combat fatigues, he felt the mask incase his face. ,he opened a portal and steeped inside.

Back at the command center every one present breathed a sigh of relief, "sorry can I take this thing off now" said the general gesturing to his military clothing. "Yes you acted very well the money will be transferred to your account." Said sister Margaret.

"who are the kidnappers really?"

"Just some thugs off the street that we hired."

"is the building ready?" asked Spencer as he emerged from the shadows of the room.

"yes all surveillance equipment is in place, we'll be able to see everything he does.

50 miles north of Athens

The thugs were confident, the job they had been hired to do was such an easy one, take hostages hold them for a day and then surrender, and at the end of it they would each be a lot richer, spend a few years in jail and then retire for life, some had been doubtful about their employers promise to a pay them but the first half of the money had come through and in a 30 minutes the rest would be wired to their accounts in Switzerland and then they could surrender. A few of the thugs smoked cigarettes and some even talked to the hostages.

Then the screaming started, 2 of the thugs were patrolling a corridor when they saw something step out of a _Portal?_, one screamed and fired his gun at the masked figure the other just turned and ran, the one who was shooting stopped when the magazine of his AK ran out, he lowered the gun and looked at the masked figure still unharmed and then at the 30 rounds floating in the air in front of him, the figure clicked his fingers and the bullets shot toward the thug who came apart under the volume of fire. The other thug who had ran burst in to the room where most of the other thugs were and started screaming, "there's something out there it killed Aetos"

Most of the thugs rushed out in to the hall and stopped, literally they couldn't move a few of them recognised what was happening and shouted a warning to the others, "It's a freezing fields find the Limiter and kill him"

Laughter filled the hall, "you think that I'm just a limiter how pathetic, for your crimes DIE."

With that the figure lifted his left hand and brought it crashing down on to his right hand, the result was that the Thugs seemed to be caught between 2 massive forces and the result of that was that they exploded. Kazuya walked in to the room that the thugs had just come from and felt a force strike him in the back of the head, as he stumbled and fell he saw what had hit him, not all of the thugs had gone in to the hall way one of the thugs hand stayed behind the door and when he had entered he had hit him with the stock of his rifle.

The thug walked over to Kazuya's body and prodded it with his foot when nothing happened he gestured with his hand from the corners of the room 3 other thugs stood and looked down at the body, one of them spoke "Get the mask off I want to see who's been killing us"

One of the thugs lifted the mask of Kazuya's face and in the second that the thugs were confused as to how a teenage boy had killed some of them he stuck, his left arm came up in a ark that seemed to only cut air but it caused one of the thugs to be cut in half, his right arm was swung like a club that hit one of the thugs in the face and knocked him in to another thug they both landed with a sickening crunch, this left just the last thug who stared at the boy in front of him like he was the angle of death. The boy smiled and stabbed his

hand forward, there was a wet sound and the thugs head fell from his shoulders, Kazuya reached out with his mind but could detect no more thugs in the building the only thing that he could detect now were the hostages, he followed there signal and he was about to go in but the voice interrupted "_don't if Kazuha is in there she's not going to want to see us, she never liked to see us in danger lets go back to genetic the police can handle it from here"._

So he opened a portal and went inside.

Central command

The screen on the wall flickered to life and the images started to play, the thugs being crushed by an invisible force, the last survivor's head falling from his shoulders.

The screen shut off and the lights of the conference room turned on, illuminating about 30 people all siting around a long wooden table. "As you can see, we've gained a great amount of information on his powers, we also have discovered a way to control him, his sister as long as we have her we can control him."

Another voice spoke up "and how is his sister by the way?"

"She's ok, although when she somehow found out that we were behind the whole thing she seemed to be quiet angry."

"No kidding" muttered a voice, the speaker seemed to have a bandaged hand, "even without volt weapons she's lethal, by the way how did she find out?"

"we think that one of the thugs, told the hostages that they had been paid to kidnap but that they weren't allowed to kill anyone, when she found out how the thugs had been killed she probably just guessed that it was us" another said.

"What if she tells him that we were behind it he'll kill us for sure."

"Don't worry she's not that stupid, if she told him the damage it would cause him if he knew that he had killed people who were innocent would be too great, and if Therese one things she doesn't want it's to hurt him."

"What are we doing with him anyway?"

"His sister will take care of him and be allowed to keep him at home but only as long as she lets us perform medical tests on him for now then we will in role him at genetics, he's missed most of this year at genetics but we can enrollee him next year."

"Then it's settled the meeting is over."

Kazuha looked at her brother as he tore the food apart, she smiled as he finished the main course and started on the ice cream that she had prepared for him, even though he was a very good cook he still preferred her cooking to his own, he finished the food and smiled at her. She tried to keep smiling but she couldn't she had to ask him something.

"Kazuya I've been meaning to ask, why do you stay here when you could leave, I've seen that portal you use, you could go any were why stay with me."

Kazuya looked at his sister, and seemed to be listening to an inner voice and finally answered, "it's because when I was alone in the cave I thought that I was having a good life and that I didn't need any one else but when I saw you and uncle again I understood that I was so lonely I couldn't stand it, that's why I stay with you and why I'm ok with going to genetics because I won't ever be alone there.

Later when he had gone to bed the voice asked him a question "_You really mean that about feeling lonely?" _

"Yes I suppose I did, I'm thankful that I have you or I would have gone insane but I did feel lonely."

The voice didn't answer that and so he just went to bed.

Kazuya looked out the window of the transport helicopter and for the millionth time wished that he had persuaded them to let him take a portal to west genetics, the ground seemed so far away, and the buildings and people looked so small.

He shivered and looked at the other occupant of the helicopter, a Pandora called what was her name again? Began with c.

"_Chiffon" _supplied the voice

Something seemed to be bothering the girl she kept steeling glances at him then looking away hurriedly in the end he couldn't take it anymore he reached out his mind and feeling only slightly guilty about it read her mind.

"_this can be right, entering a boy in to the second years carnival he'll be killed should I warn him no best not it will terrify him._

"_A carnival" said the voice making a sound like it was cracking its knuckles, "let's put on a good show". _Kazuya smiled halfheartedly and said nothing.

When the helicopter dropped him off at west Genetics he was lead in to the briefing room along with about a hundred other Pandora, he kept to the corner of the room and so most of the girls didn't notice him and those that did notice him just didn't care, eventually the door to the room opened again and in came Kazuha, she glanced around at the assembled Pandora and when she saw her brother in the corner she seemed to hesitate for only a second before beginning the briefing.

it was the usual stuff, don't try and kill each other, you're not allowed to surrender, don't attack the medical personnel when they are trying to help wounded Pandora, when the briefing was almost over she hesitated and then looked straight at Kazuya and said, "there will be a additional person fighting in the carnival today, his name is", she paused here and swallowed a couple of times, " Kazuya Aoi, my brother, you are ordered by Genetics to fight him like you would any Pandora, if you do knock him out you will automatically become the rank one of the second years, that is all" with that she turned and walked calmly away although everyone in the room saw the tears roll down her face.

Kazuya realized that people were starting at him, some of the Pandora were looking at him with concern although some seemed to only see a way to gain rank in the young teen age boy, he heard whispering to, "what could he have done to deserve this" asked one of the girls to another who just smiled and said, "don't care all I see is my name at the top of the leader board."

A few however were looking at him with recognition on their faces, they weren't smiling they were remembering a boy on a hill who had destroyed a S class nova, needless to say they were not looking forward to fighting him.

He searched for something to sat and finally settled on it, "well let's get this over with".

At west genetics it was possible for Pandora's and limiters to view the carnivals from the command center, but most of the time people didn't watch because it was thought to be barbaric to watch your fellow classmates fight each other.

However Elizabeth Mably would sometimes view the carnivals because it allowed her to gage the strength of the juniors and would allow her to see if any would be a problem, so she as well as her limiter were watching the carnival on the screens in the command center when they noticed something strange, a teen age boy had just entered the arena, he was wearing a standard limiters combat suit and seemed to be completely calm despite the fact that several Pandora were advancing toward him with their volt weapons at the ready.

Kazuya steeped in to the arena and his jaw dropped, he knew that the arena was huge he'd been told about it but to actually see it, it was so large it looked like someone had just take a couple of miles of a city and just dropped it in west genetics, he was so amazed by what he was seeing that he didn't see the Pandora lunge at him until it was almost too late.

He turned and instead of impaling him the girls lance only grazed his shoulder, as the pain welled up he counter attacked, he didn't want to kill any of the girls which made things difficult, so instead of crushing her like a bear can he struck out with his fist, it didn't make contact, it didn't need to his powers amplified the force of the blow tenfold and sent the kinetic energy shooting toward the girl, it hit her on the chest and blasted her backwards, she hit the ground with a horrible scream but at least it proved that she wasn't dead.

He turned his attention to the other Pandora there were 3 of them one with a mace. One with a sword and one with a hammer. He took a step forward and hesitated the 3 Pandora were surrounding him one on each side forming a rough triangle, Kazuya was no expert on tactics but even he knew that if he moved to attack one the other 2 would strike and tear him apart, he could use a freezing field but he didn't want to, of all his powers freezing fields took the most strain on his mental state. He was for a second worried but then the voice spoke, "_ the hammers heavy and so is the mace if you take out the girl with the sword then you'll have enough time to turn and face the other 2, or you could just stop being so nice and kill them." _Seeing as how he would be these girls' class mates he didn't want to kill them so he decided on the first plan.

He charged forward bring rising his left hand and waving it in front of him, the girl with the sword seemed to be struck by an invisible wave of pressure, which knocked her head over heels, she hit the ground and un like last time there was no scream just a sickening sound as her neck bent to an unusual angel, everything stopped the 2 other Pandora looked on in shock, in the command center Elizabeth stared in a mix of surprise and horror and in his office Spencer smiled.

Kazuya looked at the girl and felt like puking; yes he had killed before but only those who deserved it not this girl whose only crime was obeying orders, he stumbled over to her the other Pandora keeping a respectful distance he knelt beside her and let his powers flow, the girl's neck started to move in to place and after a few seconds she seemed to be ok, weekly she tried to speak but he put his hand over her mouth and said " it's over go to sleep".

"_Look out!" _screamed the voice, Kazuya turned but he was too slow, the hammer hit his left hand and he screamed, he felt like his whole body was on fire, he was just aware of the pain and the voice shouting at him, he just managed to avoid the second blow from the hammer only to find that the mace was swinging toward his face he shot out his ruined left hand and screamed "Freezing"

The freezing field caught the 2 Pandora and froze them in place, Kazuya looked at the mace a few centimeters from his face, he stod up and drew back his right arm, he threw a punch at the girl with the mace, the kinetic energy almost quadrupled by his powers the blow to the stomach was enough to wind her, the second and 3rd were enough to cause her to fall unconscious.

He could hear the voice, screaming for him to give it control and he could see the girl who had hurt him and the voice seemed to be making so much sense and for the first time in his life he gave in and gave the voice his body.

It was a strange feeling thought Kazuya as the voice took over, he could see through his own eyes but he could not move his body, must be what being paralyzed must be like to be able to see but not feel, he became aware that the voice had turned toward the girl with the hammer, holding up his left hand "do you have any idea how much this hurts? Let me help you get a sense of perspective,"

The voice sounded different when it was using his mouth more high pitched and a lot scarier that it did when it was in his head.

the voice drew back his fist and poring huge amounts of energy punched it forward. The girl would have been sent flying from the hit but the freezing field kept her in place unable to move as the energy hit her, there was a horrible cracking sound as her leg bones shattered, the voice let out a manic laugh and was about to attack again when Kazuya took control, it was hard the voice started to fight him for control of the body, but this was Kazuya's body and he knew it better, finally he took control forcing the voice in to a corner of his mind.

After he took control he turned and ran, he didn't know where he just wanted to get as far away as he could from the girls, he rounded a corner and gasped, on one side of the arenas wall was a massive score board. It was huge, displaying the names of everyone in the carnival and there ranking. Most importantly a holographic map just under the score board showed the location of everybody in the arena, there were a large number of people converging on him. He felt the limiters combat suit change hardening, he felt his head be incased in the black gas mask. _"let me do some of the fighting please, I'm sorry for how I acted with the other Pandora, please" _Begged the voice.

Kazuya wanted to object but he knew that the voice was much better at fighting that he was and if he didn't fight well enough then he might be killed and he supposed that he could take control if things got to dangerous for the Pandora.

"Fine but no one dies"

Elizabeth hadn't expected much of the boy who had been entered in to the Carnival, she had expected him to die, or be seriously injured within a few moments, instead he had knocked out 3 Pandora almost instantly, she couldn't understand his fighting style though it was like 2 people fighting.

He would go from fighting defensively only attacking if he could knock people out without hurting them to striking like a mad man cackling and swearing and attacking not to knock people pout but to wound them, more than once he had nearly killed people only to revert back to the defensive style. It was strange, very strange.

Never the less it was effective of all the Pandora that had attacked him only about half a dozen were left standing and that number was decreasing the whole time.

And what was stranger was how his clothes had changed in to some other type of clothing that looked, menacing was the best way of putting it, it seemed to be very strong though already the new clothes had deflected most of the attacks launched at it only a few of the Pandora's attacks had penetrated and they were always only slight penetrations.

A voice jerked her thoughts. "How's he doing?"

She turned to the speaker, it was Kazuha, and Elizabeth respected her immensely, apart from her kind personality, great teaching skills she also had made such sacrifices, losing her Stigmata, Elizabeth shuddered that would truly be a fate worse than death.

"Can't you see miss here I'll make room"

"No it's not that I can't see it's just that, oh I just can't watch him."

With this she broke down in hysterics, Elizabeth didn't know what to do, Kazuha was one of the strongest people who knew, even without stigmata she often broke up fights on campuses even when the fights involved Volt weapons.

Elizabeth saw none of that in the women crying in her arms, she tried her best to calm her down when a terrible scream came from the arena.

Elizabeth her limiter and Kazuha all turned their eyes toward the arena.

Kazuya cursed, he'd been doing so well up until now, he had been taking the Pandora apart, to be honest the hardest part had been taking control from the voice when it was doing too much damage to the Pandora and now this.

He'd thought it was nearly over there were just 2 of them now, a girl who he could have mistaken for his sister and unless his eyes were deceiving him the other girl was Ganessa Roland.

He'd been fighting the one who looked like his sister when it had happened, she'd used some kind of special skill and had accelerated incredibly fast toward him, he didn't have time to use freezing so he'd had grabbed her blade with one arm and useded the other arm to try and knock her out with a punch.

She had jerked her head to the side so his fist had instead of colliding with her head and only skimmed the side of her head, his fingers brushing against her skin; the effect of the near miss was extreme.

She stood stock still staring at him. Then she moved, before he could do anything she hugged him so tightly that he had trouble breathing, her legs had shot up to her knees like she was trying to curl up in to a ball, sadly one of her legs came up and hit Kazuya in between the legs, he screamed.

Ganessa Roland stood there looking on in shock, the Untouchable queen was touching someone, she was actually touching someone and she seemed to be enjoying it.

Anger filled her, how dare she do that, Ever since that boy had saved her life she had become obsessed with him when she had discovered that she would be fighting him she had been delighted, a chance to test her strength against her savior and now it was all going wrong because of her, she would defeat her and then it would just be her and her savior. She took a step forward.

Kazuya was angry, very angry and in pain, of all the emotions that he could be felling it had to be those 2, the voice grew strong in situations when he used his powers or when he was angry, or in pain, he was all 3 right now and the voice was very strong indeed, he sighed and let it take over again.

Satellizer was so happy, she'd a person whose touch didn't repulse her, she felt like weeping with joy, she looked down and felt like dying, shed kneed the boy in the balls, she felt so embarrassed, "oh god I'm sorry it's just, well you see when I was young" she stopped the boy was looking at her even though the mask meant she couldn't see his expression she could sense the anger coming off the boy.

The boy punched her in the stomach, she was sent flying about 20 meters, when she landed she had just enough time to think one thought before darkness claimed her, "I've made a very bad impression."

The voice was happy, it had hurt the girl who had hurt Kazuya and nothing made the voice feel happier than protecting Kazuya," that's enough now I'm taking control" said Kazuya.

The voice sighed although sometimes Kazuya did get on its nerves, but it gave control of the body back to Kazuya and settled down to watch the show.

Kazuya stood 50 meters from Ganessa, she spoke "before we fight can I ask something of you? Could you please remove your mask I need to be sure who you are"

Kazuya reached up and removed the mask and she smiled "well its good to see you again handsome I was really worried that I would never see you again, can I make another request? Please don't use freezing in this fight I want to see your strength."

He nodded and they both charged toward each other.

- And there you have chapter 2 usual stuff please review if you can if you want to flame please do because its still a review and he who holds all the reviews is god, evil smile.

Seriously please review and I post the next chapter in a bit.

Oh and feel free to ask any questions.


	3. not a update

Look I think I'm probably going to give up on this if I'm honest, I mean I just don't see how I can keep this interesting, I've basically turned him in to a god, there's just no danger no challenge for him, if you have any suggestions on how i could improve the story feel free to PM me, also if you feel the inkling feel free to adopt this story as your own, I'll even beta read for you if you want.

On the plus side I might make a new story on freezing maybe with a main character who isn't massively overpowered.

That's all folks.


End file.
